drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Heidrun
Heidrun ist eine Wikinger-Teenagerin, die in der ersten und dritten Staffel jeweils in einer Doppelfolge auftaucht. Aussehen, Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Heidrun (engl. Heather) hat langes, schwarzes Haar, welches ihr rechts ins Gesicht fällt, auf der anderen Seite aber zu einem langen Zopf geflochten über die Schulter hängt. Heidruns Augen sind grün, und sie scheinen von einer Art Eyeliner umrahmt zu sein. Heidrun trägt ein langärmeliges Hemd, eine lange Hose, einen kurzen Rock und eine lederne Weste. Um ihre Taille trägt sie einen Strick als Gürtel, an dem ein Trinkhorn befestigt ist. Ihre Kleidung ist oft geflickt worden, was vermuten lässt, dass Heidrun arm ist. In der dritten Staffel trägt sie eine Art Rüstung, mit Schulterschützern und einem Rock aus Metall. Heidrun ist ein kluger Kopf: So hilft sie beispielsweise Hicks beim verbessern von Ohnezahns künstlicher Schwanzflosse. Sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin und schaffte es, alle Drachenreiter, außer Astrid, für einige Tage an der Nase herumzuführen. Ansonsten ist sie von eher ruhiger Natur und lässt sich nicht ein Mal von Rotzbakkes Anmachversuchen aus dem Konzept bringen. Für geliebte Leute würde sie allerdings alles geben. Zu Astrid ist sie anfangs hochmütig und behauptet, dass diese eifersüchtig auf sie wäre, später werden die beiden aber gute Freundinnen. Bei den männlichen Drachentrainern ist Heidrun sehr beliebt und wird von ihnen umworben. Sie scheint davon aber nichts wissen zu wollen. Mit den Drachen der Drachenakademie freundete sich Heidrun schnell an und ist, mit Ausnahme von Fleischklops, schon auf allen geritten. Dabei scheint sie vor allem Sturmpfeil ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. Diese klaut sie später auch, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu gelangen. Obwohl sie nicht besonders kräftig ist, ist Heidrun eine zähe Kämpferin, die es sogar mit Astrid aufnehmen kann. Sie scheint sich aber mehr auf ihren Verstand und ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten als auf ihre Kraft zu verlassen. In "School of Dragons" ist Heidrun die Alchemistin und hat ein großes Fachwissen über alchemistische Dinge. Sie ist dort stets an Neuem interessiert: z.B. würde sie gerne wissen, wie stark die Elektrizität des Skrills genau ist. Ob sie diese Neugierde und dieses Wissen in der Serie auch besitzt, ist unbekannt. Auftreten in Folgen Heidrun kommt bisher in zwei Doppelfolgen in der ersten und der dritten Staffel vor. * "Alvins teuflischer Plan (1)": Rotzbakke findet ein gestrandetes Schiff in dem sich Heidrun versteckt hat. Sie erschrickt zwar erst vor den Drachen, fasst dann aber vertrauen, als Hicks ihr beweist, dass diese auf die Kommandos der Drachentrainer hören. Sie erzählt, dass sie von Piraten überfallen worden ist und deshalb nicht in ihre Heimat zurück kann. Hicks bietet ihr Asyl auf Berk an, welches sie dankbar annimmt. In der Nacht beobachtet Astrid Heidrun beim spionieren und verdächtigt sie, ihnen etwas zu verheimlichen. Am nächsten Morgen hilft Heidrun Hicks bei der Verbesserung von Ohnezahns Geschirr. Sie schlägt ihm vor, eine kürzere Verbindungsstange zu verwenden, was den Reiter mehr in den Sattel pressen würde, sodass Reiter und Drache stromlinienförmiger wären. Hicks und Heidrun probieren dies gleich in der Praxis aus, woruch Hicks ein Drachenwettfliegen mit Astrid verpasst. Später in der Drachenakademie entreisst ihr Astrid das Buch der Drachen, an dem sie ein ganz besonderes Interesse zu haben scheint. Später lässt sich Heidrun von den Drachentrainern ihre Drachen erläutern. Gegen Mittag versucht sie, ihre Wissenslücke über den Tödlichen Nadder im Buch der Drachen zu vervollständigen. Dabei wird sie von Astrid erwischt, welche Hicks davon berichtet. Dieser empfindet das Lesen des Buches der Drachen nicht als Sünde. Astrid wird noch wütender als Heidrun ihren Drachen füttert. Später trifft Astrid Heidrun zufällig im Wald und verfolgt sie. Dabei beobachtet sie ein Treffen zwischen Heidrun und Rohling, wobei sie ihm verspricht, das Buch der Drachen zu entwenden, wofür ihr ein entsprechender Lohn zugesichert wird. Astrid berichtet den anderen zwar davon, doch diese beschuldigen sie nur der Eifersucht. Doch Astrid hat Recht! Wenig später verschwindet Heidrun mit Sturmpfeil und dem Buch. Die Drachentrainer können zwar das Mädchen und den Drachen zurückholen; das Buch aber gelangt in die Hände der Verbannten. * "Alvins teuflischer Plan (2)":" Heidrun versucht mehrfach aus dem Gefängis auszubrechen, was ihr zwar gelingt, doch sie wird stets von den Drachenreitern wieder eingefangen. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass ihre Eltern von Alvin als Geiseln benutzt werden, doch keiner glaubt ihr mehr. Die Drachenreiter entwickeln währendessen einen Plan wie sie das Buch zurückbekommen können: Astrid verkleidet sich als Heidrun, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu gelangen. Die Zwillinge, Rotzbakke und Hicks geben ihr solange Rückendeckung. Heidrun kann erneut aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen und entwendet Sturmpfeil, um mit ihr ihren Eltern auf der Insel der Verbannten zu Hilfe zu eilen. Dort muss Astrid einen wilden Alptraum zähmen, um zu beiweisen, dass es wirklich mehr als das Buch der Drachen braucht, um wilde Drachen zu zähmen. Als sie sich mit dem Drachen und dem Buch davonmachen will, führt Alvin ihr Heidruns gefangene Eltern vor. Entweder sie händigt ihm das Buch der Drachen aus oder die beiden müssen sterben. Ein Rettungsversuch der Drachenreiter schlägt fehl und hat nur zur Folge das sie auch in Alvins Gefangenschaft geraten. Da taucht plötzlich Heidrun auf Sturmpfeil auf und befreit die gefangenen Drachen. Die Drachenreiter können mit Heidrun, deren Eltern und dem Buch der Drachen von der Insel entkommen. Astrid und Heidrun entschuldigen sich gegenseitig beieinander. Am Ende der Folge sieht man Heidrun zusammen mit ihren Eltern die Insel verlassen. Sie verspricht den Drachenreitern ein Wiedersehen. * "Heidruns Rückkehr (1)": 'Ein unbekannter Drachenreiter greift auf einer für Hicks und seine Freunde noch unbekannten Drachenart ein Schiff der Berkianer an. Hicks und Astrid und die restlichen Drachenreiter machen sich sofort auf die Suche, um die beiden Unbekannten aufzuhalten. Dank Pütz's Beschreibung des Drachens, können sie ihr Suchgebiet schnell eingrenzen und finden rasch die Insel auf der sich die beiden aufhalten müssten. Sie finden eine noch frische, verlassene Lagerstelle und beschließen sich zu trennen und getrennt auf der Insel nach dem Drachen und seinem Reiter zu suchen. Der unbekannte Reiter und sein Drache schalten Fischbein, die Zwillinge Raffnuss &Taffnuss und Rotzbakke schnell aus. Nur Hicks und Ohnezahn sind schnell und wendig genug und schaffen es den Drachenreiter zu Boden zu werfen. Als der unbekannte Drachenreiter seine Maske abnimmt kann Hicks es kaum glauben wer vor ihm steht: Heidrun! * '"Heidruns Rückkehr (2)": Hicks nimmt Heidrun mit zur Drachenbasis. Heidrun entschuldigt sich bei den anderen und nennt als Grund für den Angriff, dass sie so viele Feinde habe und sie nicht wolle, dass Hicks und die anderen da mithinein gezogen werden würden. "Stur" wie die Berkianer natürlich sind besten Hicks und seine Freunde darauf ihr zu helfen. Vor allem Rotzbakke, der nach wie vor noch in sie verliebt ist. Doch Heidrun lehnt ihn nach wie vor ab. Heidrun stell ihnen auch Wildfang, ihren eigenen Drachen vor, einen Klingenpeitschling (Drache der Pfeilklasse), den sie gepflegt hatte als sie ihn verletzt fand und anschließend trainierte. Alle sind begeistert von ihr. Nur Hicks merkt, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt, denn sie hat sich irgendwie verändert. Aus dem netten Mädchen wurde eine taffe und mutige junge Frau. Heidrun freundet sie wieder sehr mit Astrid an und die beiden machen viel zusammen, da sie sich die beiden Wikingermädchen sehr ähnlich sind. Astrid ist sehr von Heidruns neuer Waffe, einer zusammenklappbaren Doppelaxt, beeindruckt. Als es Nacht wird sperrt Heidrun die Drachen der Drachenreiter weg, damit sie ihr nicht folgen können. Sie übersieht aber Hicks der ihr schon die ganze Zeit gefolgt war. Sie fliegt zu Händler Johann und Hicks und Ohnezahn folgen ihr. Später als Heidrun weg ist, fliegt Hicks zu Johann und setzt ihn so lange unter Druck, bis er ihm sagt, was Heidrun vorhat. Hicks ist von ihrem Plan gar nicht beeindruckt und folgt ihr. In der Zwischenzeit hat Heidrun Dagur gefunden und greift ihn an. Der Angriff geht aber fürchterlich schief und sie werde gefangen genommen. Hicks kommt gerade noch im richtigen Zeitpunkt um sie zu befreien. Als er sie später darauf anspricht erzählt sie ihm, dass sie sich an Dagur rächen möchte, weil er ihre "echte" Familie bedroht hat. Sie erzählt Hicks von ihrem leiblichen Vater und von ihrer Kindheit von der sie nicht mehr sehr viel weiß. Sie besitzt lediglich nur noch ein altes Trinkhorn, dass sie von ihrem Vater bekommen hat und zeigt es Hicks. Durch einen Zufall entdeckt Hicks das Wappen seines Vaters auf dem Horn und fliegt auf der Stelle zu ihm. Könnte Heidrun etwa seine Schwester sein? Was Hicks in diesem Gespräch erfährt kann er kaum glauben. In der Zwischenzeit überredet Heidrun Astrid und die anderen, Dagur erneut anzugreifen, da er sonst nicht mehr aufzuhalten sei. Also greift die Truppe ihn an. Und das erfolgreich. Doch gerade als Heidrun zum finalen Schlag ausholen will schießt Hicks mit Ohnezahn herab und stoppt sie. Hick überbringt die folgende Hiobsbotschaft: Heidrun ist die Tochter von Oswald, dem Friedliebenden und damit Dagurs Schwester! * "Die Nacht der Jäger (1+2)": Astrid und Sturmpfeil absolvieren gerade ihr Morgentraining, als sie von Drachenjägern attackiert werden. Sie lähmen Sturmpfeil, welche abstürzt und von den Jägern gefangen genommen wird. Astrid fällt dabei in den kalten Ozean. Als Astrid am Abend noch immer nicht zurück ist macht sich Hicks sorgen und beginnt nach ihr zu suchen. Im kalten Ozean schwinden Astrids Kräfte immer mehr und schließlich geht sie unter. Gerade noch so kann findet Hicks sie und springt ins Wasser und rettet sie und nimmt sie in die Arme. Astrid ist froh ihn zu sehen, doch wird bewusstlos. Als sie am nächsten Tag zu sich kommt, erzählt sie den anderen von den Drachenjägern und Sturmpfeils Entführung. Am Strand, wo Astrid und Sturmpfeil attackiert wurden, finden Rotzbacke und Fischbein einen Rest einer Pfeilspitze. Fischbein erkennt das Material und sagt, dass das enthaltene Gift einen Drachen sofort lähmen würde. Die Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach den Schiffen und finden sie. Die Befeiungsaktion läuft aber schief und die Zwillinge, Fischbein und Astrid inkl. ihrer noch verblieben Drachen werden gefangen genommen und missbraucht. Nur Hicks, Rotzbakke, Ohnezahn und Hakenzahn können sich retten. In einen neuen Plan wollen sie die Schuppen des brüllenden Todes, der die stärkste Haut besitzt, sammeln und Rüstungen für ihre Drachen machen. In der Zwischenzeit entdecken Astrid und die anderen, dass nicht nur die Drachenjäger auf dem Schiff sind sondern auch Dagur und Heidrun, die jetzt auf einmal auf der Seite ihres Bruders steht und nun zu den Feiden übergelaufen ist und sich nichts mehr aus der Freundschaft zu ihnen macht. Sie und Dagur wollen nur eins: Informationen über das Drachenauge. Astrid und die anderen weigern sich natürlich und trotz einiger Fluchtversuche, schaffen sie es nicht zu entkommen. Dann müssen sie auch noch für Heidrun, Dagur und die Drachenjäger schuften, um keine Pläne mehr schmieden zu können. Nicht viel später kommen Hicks und Rotzbakke auf ihren gerüsteten Drachen und befreien die anderen. Doch auch wenn Heidrun und Dagur besiegt sind, es gibt auf alle Fälle ein Wiedersehen, denn sie wollen nicht aufgeben. Beziehungen zu anderen Personen Hicks der Hüne der III.: Wie alle anderen männlichen Drachentrainer ist auch Hicks ein wenig in Heidrun verliebt. Sie hilft ihm, die Geschwindigkeit von Ohnezahn zu erhöhen. Als Hicks Heidrun zum Abschied umarmen möchte, entgeht sie dieser Aktion subtil, indem sie Ohnezahn zum Abschied streichelt. Rotzbakke Jorgenson: Rotzbakke war derjenige der Heidrun am Strand gefunden hat. Deswegen glaubt er, dass er ein Recht auf ihre Zuneigung besitze und sie ihn besonders zu mögen hat. Als Heidrun von Sturmpfeil in die Tiefe stürzte, ist er derjenige, der sie auffing. Beim Abschied von Berk wünscht sich Rotzbakke, dass sie ihm schreibt, was Heidrun aber mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortet. Heidrun ist also nicht im geringsten an Rotzbakke interessiert. Astrid Hofferson: Astrid ist die Einzige die bemerkt wie Heidrun in Berk herumspioniert. Nach einer zufälligen Begegnung zu nächtlicher Stunde fängt sie an, ihr zu misstrauen. Astrids Versuche die anderen vor Heidrun zu warnen, werden als Eifersucht missverstanden. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, behält Astrid Heidrun im Auge und verhindert, dass diese das Buch der Drachen liest. Als sie beobachtet, wie sich Heidrun mit Rohling trifft, will Astrid keiner der anderen Reiter glauben. Erst als Heidrun mit Sturmpfeil und dem Buch der Drachen verschwindet, müssen die Anderen einsehen, dass Astrid recht hatte. Später versucht Heidrun Astrid davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sie laufen lassen müssen, da sie ihre Eltern retten muss. Astrid kauft ihr diese Geschichte jedoch nicht ab. Sie verkleidet sich als Heidrun, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen und das Buch zurückzuholen. Auf der Insel muss sie jedoch feststellen, dass Heidruns Eltern wirklich von Alvin als Geiseln gehalten werden. Zusammen mit Heidrun und den restlichen Drachentrainern gelingt es Astrid, die Eltern und das Buch der Drachen zu retten. Am Ende werden die beiden Mädchen, nachdem sie sich beieinander entschuldigt haben, dicke Freundinen und umarmen sich sogar zum Abschied. Sturmpfeil: Sturmpfeil scheint es Heidrun von allen Drachen am meisten angetan zu haben. Sie entführt die Drachendame zweimal, um auf die Insel der Verbannten zu kommen. Diese lässt sich von ihr satteln, fliegen und nimmt von Heidrun sogar Befehle zum Angriff entgegen. Heidrun kommt schnell dahinter, dass Stumpfeil schneller wird,wenn man sie mit Hühnchen füttert. Alvin der Heimtückische: Alvin hält Heidruns Adoptiveltern gefangen und zwingt das Mädchen nach Berk zu gehen und Informationen über das Drachenzähmen zu beschaffen. Als sie ihm jedoch das Buch der Drachen ausgeliefert hat, hat sie keinen Wert mehr für ihn und er befiehlt, sie umbringen zu lassen, was dann glücklicherweise doch nicht geschieht. Restliche Drachenreiter: Fischbein erklärt Heidrun alles über den Gronckel. Wie alle andern Jungen ist auch er ein wenig in Heidrun verliebt. Taffnuss findet, Heidrun wäre ein guter Ersatz für seine Schwester. Raffnuss scheint sich hingegen mehr für den Zickenkrieg zwischen Astrid und Heidrun als für das Mädchen zu interressieren. Trivia *Fleischklops ist der einzige Drache der Akademie, auf welchem sie noch nicht geritten ist. *Sie ist der einzige Charakter aus der ersten Staffel, der in der zweiten Staffel nicht auftaucht. *Sie ist bei Fans recht beliebt, obwohl sie nur in zwei Doppelfolgen auftritt. *In School of Dragons heißt sie Erika. *In "Dragons- Auf zu neuen Ufern", also in der dritten Staffel, wird sie eine größere Rolle spielen. Außerdem wird sie dort eine Drachenreiterin sein. *Es hieß lange, dass sie in der zweiten Staffel als Reiterin eines Glutkessels auftreten wird. Diese Gerüchte erfüllten sich jedoch nie. Eventuell könnte das aber die Ursprungsversion der Folge "Raffnuss, die Drachenzähmerin" gewesen sein. *Ab der 3. Staffel reitet sie einen Klingenpeitschling namens Windfang. *In Folge 10 der dritten Staffel sagt sie das sie Fischbein "süß" und lustig findet. *Sie zieht Intelligenz bei Männern den Muskeln vor. *Hiks hat sie davon abgehalten Dagur zu töten, weil er von von seinem Vater erfahren hat das er ihr Bruder ist. Als sie ihnen nun nach ihrer Abreise das nächste mal begegnet, ist sie auf die Seite ihres Bruders gewechselt. Was mit Windfang passiert ist wissen die Drachenreiter nicht. *Sie spioniert die Drachenjäger aus,und tut nur so als ob sie auf der Seite von Dagur ist. *Windfang lebt noch mit Heidrun bei den Drachenjäger! Trainierte Drachen * Windfang Galerie Heather_and_Hiccup.png|Heidrun mit Hicks Heidrun.png Heidruns Eltern.jpg|Eltern heather_.png Heidrun Concept.jpg|Concept Razorwhip.png Heidrun3.png|In 3. Staffel Heidrun.jpg|Heidrun in Staffel 3 Heather_Race_to_the_Edge.png h m w.jpg|Heidrun mit Windfang Windfank mit heidrun.jpg Heidrun mit Astrid.jpg|Heidrun mit Astrid heidrun-.jpg Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Drachenreiter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen (Film) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Antagonisten